barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Chase (script)
(Ashley's voice in the treehouse balcony) *'Ashley: '(first lines) Hi Curtis. *'Curtis: '''Hi Ashley. *(Ashley is standing on the treehouse balcony) *'Ashley: What are you doing. *'Curtis: '''We are looking at the playground. I'm waiting for Kim is in the couch at the treehouse. *(Ashley is standing on the treehouse balcony) *'Ashley: 'Okay. (Ashley is opens the two doors) Hi Kim. *'Kim: 'Hi Ashley. *'Ashley: 'She's in the couch is reading a book. *'Kim: 'Oh. I wonder if Curtis is in the playground. *'Ashley: 'Hey, come on, Kim. Let's go find Curtis in the playground. *'Kim: 'Sure. *(Ashley and Kim is opens the two doors) *'Ashley: 'Hey look it's Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Hi, Ashley and Kim. Come on. Let's go for a ride a bike in the playground. *'Ashley and Kim: 'Okay. *(fade to the playground) *'Curtis: 'Hi, Ashley and Kim. *'Ashley and Kim: 'Hi Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Hey, Kim. Let's go for a ride on a bike right now. *'Kim: 'Sure. *'Ashley: 'But first we need a helmet when we go for a ride a bike. *'Curtis: 'That's great, Ashley. *'Kim: 'We needs three bikes. *'Curtis: 'That's good, Kim. Now we need a peddle. *'Ashley: 'That's good. *'Curtis: 'Okay. The first one is ride a bike clear over that way by the playground and around the tree. And than over there a purple dinosaur. *'Kim: 'Sure, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'All right. On your mark. *'Ashley: 'Get set. *'Kim: 'Go. *(Kids is riding a bike to the playground and around the tree, and than the Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa. I love to ride a bike. *'Kids: 'Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi everybody. *'Curtis: 'Sorry, Barney. We was riding a bike. *'Barney: 'That's ok, Curtis. It's fun to move your body. We was riding a bike. *'Ashley: 'But, Barney. Why aren't for ride a bike so fast. *'Barney: 'Maybe if want to move our body. (music starts for Move Your Body) And there are lots of different ways are bodies move. There are lots of different ways our bodies move. *'Kids: '(Bodies move!) *'Barney: 'They can twist and bend and shake and really groove. *'Kids: '(Really groove!) *'Barney: '''If you're ready now to start, let's try to find a part That will do the things old Barney says to do. Okay than. Let's go for a ride a bike. (Kids are pretending a bike) Very good. There are lots of different ways our bodies move. *'Kids: '(Bodies move!) *'Barney: '''They can twist and bend and shake and really groove. *'Kids: '(Really groove!) *'Barney and Kids: 'Now we've had a lot of fun. It's a shame that we're all done. But we'd like to play this game again real soon. (music ends) *'Keesha: 'Hi, everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Barney: 'Hi, Keesha. (Hi-five) *'Keesha: 'Well, has it going. *'Kim: 'We're fine. *'Curtis: 'I know another truck called a firetruck. *'Keesha: 'Right, Curtis. We found lots of trucks in the classroom. Come on. *'Barney: 'Okay. *(fade to the treehouse balcony) *'Scooter McNutty: 'I'm stuck. I'm stuck. You can't go. My hand is stuck. I'm sorry, Miss etta is stuck. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'I'm sorry. *'Scooter McNutty: 'That's ok, Miss etta. My hand is perfect. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Great! *'Scooter McNutty: 'Now, i'm going for a ride on a truck right now. Let's go. (Scooter is going on a truck) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Way to go, Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Great! *(fade to the classroom) *'Ashley: 'We found lots of chase like a trucks. *'Curtis: 'We found a dump truck, firetruck, monster truck, driver truck, ice cream truck and these mail truck. *'Barney: 'There are trucks. *'Kim: 'I remember when i grow up i'd like to drive a truck. *'Keesha: 'Maybe if you can drive a truck right now. *'Barney: '(music starts for The Wheels on the Truck) Let's pretend. *'Barney and Kids: 'The wheels on the truck go round and round Round and round, round and round The wheels on the truck go round and round All through the town *'Barney: 'Beep beep. *'Curtis: 'The doors on the truck go open and shut Open and shut, open and shut *'Barney and Kids: 'The doors on the truck go open and shut All through the town *'Keesha: 'The horn on the truck beep beep beep, Beep beep beep, beep beep beep *'Barney and Kids: 'The horn on the truck go beep beep beep All through the town *'Ashley: 'The wipers on the truck go swish swish swish swish swish swish, swish swish swish *'Barney and Kids: 'The wipers on the truck swish swish swish All through the town. The wheels on the truck go round and round Round and round, round and round The wheels on the truck go round and round All through the town. (music ends) *'Kim: 'Barney. How does the truck work. *'Barney: 'Well, I know way we can found out. (stars to the screen to see the trucks) *'Kids: 'The adventure screen. *'Barney: 'We found lots of trucks. I find a dump truck. Firetruck. Ice cream truck. *'Kids: 'Ooooooh. *'Barney: 'Do you know what that is. *'Curtis: 'That's a garbage truck. *'Barney: 'That's great, Curtis. Garbage trucks has lots of dumping. *'Kim: 'Wow. *'Barney: 'Food trucks has all kinds of healthy snacks. *'Keesha: 'I love to eating healthy foods. *'Barney: 'Yummy. I live to eat healthy foods. Did you know a Firetruck. We use hoses. Ladders. And a fireman. *'Kids: 'Wow. *'Barney: 'When the truck is leaving. When the trucks are ready to go. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *(the kids are clapping) *'Ashley: 'That was fun, Barney. *'Barney: 'It was fun wasen't. *'Kim: 'When she grow up. I'd like to be a bear. *'Ashley: 'Neat. Maybe I want to be a bear. *'Keesha: 'Yeah. Ashley is dress like a bear. *'Ashley: 'Okay. *'Barney: 'Well. Maybe I can take care of that. *(Ashley uses magic dress like a bear) *'Kids: 'Wow. *'Ashley: 'Perfect. *'Curtis: 'Let's go to the playground and see Ashley is making a tunnel to see the bear is hiding. *'Barney: 'Good idea. *(fade to the playground) *'Kim: 'There. All done. How did you like the bear tunnel like this. *'Barney: 'Good. *(Ashley is roaring like a bear) *'Barney: 'That's a bear. *'Curtis: 'I never song about (music starts for The Other Day I Mat a Bear) the other day I mat a bear. *'Barney: 'Good idea. The other day I met a bear. A great big bear Away up there. *'Barney and Kids: 'The other day I met a bear. A great big bear away up there. *'Barney: 'She said to me *'Kids: '(She said to me) *'Barney: '"Why don't you run?" *'Kids: '(Why don't you run) *'Ashley: '"A game of tag *'Barney and Kids: '"A game of tag *'Ashley: 'Would be such fun" *'Barney and Kids: 'Would be such fun" She said to me "Why don't you run?" "A game of tag would be such fun" *(Ashley is running to Barney and Kids) *'Barney: 'Uh-oh. And so I ran *'Kids: 'And so I ran *'Barney: 'Away from there. *'Kids: 'Away from there. *'Barney: 'But right behind *'Kids: 'But right behind *'Barney: 'Me was that bear. *'Kids: 'Me was that bear. *'Barney and Kids: 'And so I ran away from there. But right behind me was that bear. *'Barney: 'That's all there is. *'Kids: 'That's all there is. *'Barney: 'There is no more. *'Kids: 'There is no more. *'Barney: 'Unless I see. *'Kids: 'Unless I see. *'Barney: 'That bear once more. *'Kids: 'That bear once more. *'Barney and Kids: 'That's all there is. There is no more. Unless I see that bear once more. (music ends) *(fade to the playground) *'Ashley: 'That was really fun. *'Curtis: 'I wonder is Cheif the dog in the playground. *(Cheif the dog is running) *'Barney: 'Hi Cheif. *'Kim: 'Hello. *(Cheif the dog is walking to the stairs than the rail to the down) *'Barney: 'Hi. Everyone. This is Dog the Cheif. *'Kids: 'Hi Cheif the Dog. *(Cheif the Dog is barking) *'Keesha: 'That's a cheif. *'Ashley: 'Come on, Cheif. Let's drive a firetruck. *'Kim: 'Me too. *'Barney: 'Cheif the dog is drive a firetruck right now. *(fade to the playground and Cheif is driving a firetruck and music starts for Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck) *'Barney: 'Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. *'Kids: 'Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. *Lillian: Hey Guys! *Barney: Hi Lillian. *Curtis: Do You Wanna Sing with us? *Lillian: Yes! *'Barney and Kids: 'Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. *(Repeat all three stanzas at a faster tempo) *'Barney and Kids: 'Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. (music ends) *(fade to the playground and cheif is leaving the playground) *'Barney: 'Bye, Cheif. I'll see you later. *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Curtis: 'You know riding a bike like a chase. *'Barney: 'Right, Curtis. *'Keesha: 'When we're riding a bike like a big chase. *'Ashley: 'Can you see my three bikes over there to the parking. *'Keesha: 'Uh-huh. I see one bike, two bikes and three bikes. *'Barney: 'Sure. Oh boy. *'Kids: 'Wow. *'Curtis: 'Cool. *'Ashley: 'I really love to ride bikes. *'Kim: 'I can ride very well. *'Barney: 'That's all right, Kim. Just give a try bikes and have fun. *'Keesha: 'Sure. I love ride bikes. *'Curtis: 'Hey, let's ride a bike right now. *'Lillian: 'That's a Good Idea. *'Kim: Okay. *'Ashley: '''But first we need a helmet when we go ride a bike. *'Barney: Let's ride a bike right now. *'Kids: '''Sure. *(fade to the playground) *'Barney: 'Bike riders. Are you ready. *'Kids: 'Ready. *'Barney: 'Than on your mark. Get set. Go. *(Ashley, Curtis and Kim is riding a bike and music starts for Riding on a Bike) *'Barney: 'Let's go riding on a bike today! One of my favorite ways to play. With steering hands and peddling feet, helmet on my head going down the street. *'Barney and Kids: 'Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. *'Ashley: 'The wind is blowing through my hair. I ride around, without a care. On the sidewalk, up and down I ride my bike around and round. *Barney and Kids: Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. *'Curtis: 'When I'm biking with my friends, sometimes we play let's pretend. We're flying in a rocket ship. In outer space on a super trip! *'Barney and Kids: Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. *'Kim:' We always stop at the traffic light. Then we look left and we look right. We ride around the block and then.... we always ride back home again! *'Barney and Kids:' Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. *'Keesha: '''I make-believe my bike's a horse galloping round a racing course. Giddy-Up, Giddy-Up! Riding so fast! I wave to people as we pass. *'Barney and Kids:' Riding on a bike. Riding on a bike. We love riding on a bike. (music ends) *(fade to the playground) *'Kim: Thanks for the riding a bike today, Barney. *'Barney: '''Oh, you're welcome, Kim. *'Ashley: 'I wonder if Cheif the Dog at the fire station. *'Barney: 'I don't know. *'Ashley: 'Hey, i know. We can running around to the playground. Just watch. *(Ashley is running to the playground to the Kids) *'Ashley: 'There you are, Keesha, Curtis and Kim. *'Kim: 'I wasen't Ashley like a chase. *'Ashley: 'Right. *'Barney: 'Now it's your turn Keesha's turn for the chase. *'Keesha: 'Sure. *(Keesha is running to the tree to caught Barney) *'Barney: 'Oh. You caught me, Keesha. *'Keesha: 'It wasen't me. *'Barney: 'Now it's Kim's turn for the chase. *'Kim: 'Me too. *(Kim is running to the stairs and caught Ashley and Curtis) *'Ashley and Curtis: 'Oh. You caught me, Kim. *'Kim: 'It was. *'Barney: 'Now it's Curtis' turn for the chase. *'Curtis: 'Yes. *(Curtis is running to the gate and back words to the gate and than caught Kim and Barney) *'Barney and Kim: 'Caught it. *'Curtis: 'You we're chasing me. *'Barney: 'Me turn. *(Barney is running to the stairs and jump to the kids) *'Kids: 'Barney. *'Barney: 'I was a guess. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hey, Kids. Did you like running to the playground. *'Barney: 'Hello Scooter. *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hello everybody. *'Curtis: 'Scooter. Did you like the big chase. *'Scooter McNutty: 'It was. Chasing was fun. *'Keesha: 'I like riding a bike to the playground. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Yes. I like it. Because i love to ride bikes. *'Barney: 'Riding a bike was cool. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Well. I talk to Miss etta. I'll see you soon. *'Barney: 'So long, Scooter. Bye-bye. *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Keesha: 'When riding a bike like a road. *'Barney: 'That's correct. *'Curtis: 'When we go ride a bike. After we wear a helmet. *'Ashley: 'Right, Curtis. *'Barney: 'Mamas and Papas are all around us. (music starts for Bravo for mamas and papas) Mamas and papas all over the Earth Care for their kids from their very first birthday. Mamas and papas all over the Earth. They work all day then it's time to play. Bravo for mamas and papas. *'Kids: 'Bears and buffalo, beavers and bats. Cranes and caribous, camels and cats. Animal children are loved like you. Their mamas and papas take care of them too. *'Barney and Kids: 'Mamas and papas all over the Earth Care for their kids from their very first birthday. Mamas and papas all over the Earth. They work all day then it's time to play. Bravo for mamas and papas. *'Kids: 'Horses, hummingbirds, herons and hogs. Dolphins, dinosaurs, donkeys and dogs. Animal children are loved like you. Their mamas and papas take care of them too. *'Barney and Kids: 'Mamas and papas all over the Earth Care for their kids from their very first birthday. Mamas and papas all over the Earth. They work all day then it's time to play. Bravo for mamas and papas. Bravo for mamas and papas. (music ends) *'Curtis: 'I love to run faster. Just like the playground. *'Barney: 'Corect, Curtis. *'Keesha: 'We love to run right now. *'Barney: '(music starts for The Running Song) Sure. We're going to run, but before we do. Warming up is important too. Squat right down like an ol' bulfrog. Stretch your legs before you jog. Stretch Stretch Stretch Stretch Now stand. Run, run in one place. Run in the pretend race. Start off really slow, soon you'll see how fast we'll go. *'Barney and Kids: 'Run, run, pick up speed. Exercise is what we need. Stay with the music's beat. Keep the rhythm in your feet. Run, run, let's go fast. Run, run, it's a blast! One, two, lift your knees. You can almost feel the breeze. *'Barney: 'Run, run, you're doing fine. Run across the finish line. Don't give up! It's won't be long till we end our running song. Run Run Run Run Now stop! *'Barney and Kids: 'Stretch, stretch way up high. Reach up to the sky. Take a breath, we've had such fun. Now, our pretend race is done. (music ends) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Did you like the running today. *'Barney: 'Hi Miss Etta. *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hello there. Did you find a car like a chase. *'Kim: 'Hey, where is car, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'It's right here. (The car is over the road) Thanks. See you soon. *'Barney: 'Take care, Miss etta. So long. *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Barney: 'I wish Miss etta is driving a car. *'Curtis: 'Maybe is driving to the dentist. *'Keesha: 'A dentist is cleaning your teeth. *'Barney: 'There so shinny. *'Ashley: 'I know a song about On the Bridge of Avignon. *'Barney: 'In frence. They sing On the Bridge of Avignon. (music starts for On the Bridge of Avignon) Just listen. On the bridge of Avignon, We're all dancing, we're all dancing! On the bridge of Avignon, We're all dancing round and round. Now i get it. *'Ashley: 'The young girls go like this. *'Barney: 'Very nice. *'Curtis: 'The boys go like this. *'Barney: 'Oh. wow. *'Barney and Kids: 'On the bridge of Avignon, We're all dancing, we're all dancing! On the bridge of Avignon, We're all dancing round and round. *'Kim: 'The dolls go like this. *'Barney: 'Good. *'Keesha: 'The solders go like this. *'Barney: 'Nice. Now, It's time for the french time! Sur le pont d'Avignon, Nous sommes tous la danse, nous sommes tous danser! Sur le pont d'Avignon, nous sommes tous autour de la danse et ronde. *'Curtis: 'The gorillas go like this. *'Ashley: 'The frogs go like this. *'Barney: 'Ripp-it. Ripp-it. *'Barney and Kids: 'On the bridge of Avignon, We're all dancing, we're all dancing! On the bridge of Avignon, We're all dancing round and round. *'Barney: 'Good job, everybody. (music ends) *'Kids: 'Thanks, Barney. *'Barney: 'You're welcome. *'Keesha: 'There's a bicycles at the school. Let's go. *'Barney: 'Good idea. *(fade to the treehouse balcony) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Well i'm all done driving now. So Scooter. Why did you like the car ride. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Yes. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Why Scooter. Why are like a car hat. *'Scooter McNutty: 'I honk the horn. Beep-beep. Open the door and than drive the car lesson. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hey, i got another idea for a big chase. Let's ride a bicycles. Please. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Sure, Miss etta. Let's ride. *(Miss Etta Kette and Scooter McNutty is riding a bicycles are having a race than tripped) *'Scooter McNutty: 'Oh. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Oh. *(fade to the classroom) *'Ashley: 'Poor Scooter and Miss etta. They we're bicycles and they got tripped. *'Barney: 'Yes. *'Kim: 'We found a bicycles in the school. *'Barney: 'Here's one. *'Kim: 'It's a little bicycle. *'Barney: 'That's right. How about in the floor. *'Kim: 'Neat. *'Barney: 'You know. Bicycles are having a chase. *'Curtis: 'But, Barney. My favorite is a bicycles. *'Barney: 'Nice. So what is your favorite. *'Ashley: 'Yeah. I like dress like a bear. *'Curtis: 'I like the cheif the dog is running. *'Kim: 'I like the bike ride. *'Keesha: 'And i like to drive a firetruck too. What's your favorite, Barney. *'Lillian: 'Yeah, What's Your Favorite?! *'Barney: 'I had lots of fun today. (music starts for I Love You) But my favorite. Was spending the day with friends we really love. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney laughs) *'Curtis: 'Well i better go now. Bye. *'Kids: 'Bye, Barney. *'Barney: '(last lines) Goodbye. See you next time. Bye-bye. See you soon. So long. Bye. *(lillian turns off the lights, and fade to Barney doll with a bicycles are having a race, than it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(we open up see Victor and Matthew is riding a bicycles in the backyard) *'Victor and Matthew: Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney:' Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) It's fun to ride a bicycles are having a race. When Cheif the dog is running. I like the Cheif the dog is running to the playground today. Ashley roarring like a bear. I ran away from there from that bear. It's always fun to spend the day with you. And remember, I love you. (pop) End Credits *Executive Producers: Shery Stamps Leach, Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Senior Producer: Jeff Gittle *Producer-Ben Vaughn *Director: Fred Holmes *Writer: Heidi B. Kirby *Consulting Producer: Linda Houston *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Production Designer: Bob Lavallee *Music Director: Joe Phillips *Cast: *Barney's Voice-Bob West *Barney's Costume-David Joyner *Miss Etta Kette-Brice Armstrong *Scooter McNutty-Todd Duffey *Keesha-Mera Baker *Curtis-Monte" Black *Ashley-Maurie Chandler *Kim-Erica Rhodes *Lillian-Tessa Ludwick *Cheif the Dog-Hudley *Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: Eric Norberg *Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'lorio *Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @ Shimbarah Music (BMI) *"A bicycle Adventure" a.k.a. Fun on Wheels. *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Executive In Charge: Richard C. Leach *Copyright @ 1997 Lyons Parnership, L.P. *All rights revered. *The names and characters Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. The names and charcter Baby Bop are trademarks of Lyons Parnership, L.P. Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts